Who's that Girl
by FromMeToYou123456
Summary: Xion loves Roxas for many reasons. Namine is the girl in Xion's way of getting Roxas. How does Vanitas fit in to all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Who's that Girl; Chapter 1

Summary: Xion is in love with Roxas he thinks they are just bestfriends; Namine is the girl in Xion's way, how far will she go to erase Namine from the picture? Secrets are revealed, lines are crossed, and hearts are broken. Also sorry for Xion and Roxas people but this is kinda mean story remember this is from the view of Xion who wants Roxas. And Namine has Roxas so she hates Namine.

Disclaimer: I say with a heavy heart I don't own kingdom hearts if I did I would be a very rich person.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walked down the street carrying my messenger bag and fiddling with me bracelet that hung on my wrist, it has a yellow and green crystal woven into a bracelet by metal bands. My bestfriends Axel and Roxas both won struggle torments and they both gave me a crystal from the trophies, so I had Diz make them into a bracelet.

I continued to walk down the sidewalk; I walked into an apartment complex that belonged to my female best friend, Ollete Moore. I buzzed her apartment, she came running down the stair case, with her bag over her shoulder and her phone clutched in her hand.

"Let's go were late!" She yelled grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the streets of Twilight Town to ours coed boarding school and into the high school building.

"We made it!" I yelled throwing my bag into my locker, and throwing my hands in the air in victory. I was pulled out of my victory dance but Ollete jabbing me in the side with her elbow. I gave her a hateful look while holding my side in minor pain. She pointed down the hall.

"What?" I said looking down the hall, and then I saw who she was pointing too. It was the guy of my dreams, his sandy gravity defying hair paired with his deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle under the lights. His name is Roxas Strife. He is one of the ten most wanted guys in the school, he is perfect. He is funny, smart, sensitive, caring, has a bad boy side, strong, hot build, and an amazing personality and most of all he is filthy rich.

"Roxas" I breathed out Ollete just shook her head. He walked down the hall I was about to call him over when, he turned around and grabbed another blonde by her hand and guided her to his locker. She put her bag into his locker and they stood and talked, and when Roxas flashed his god like smile I wanted to scream!

"No. Fucking. Way." I almost growled, Ollete was in shock.

"Oh my god isn't that Namine, as in Kairi's cousin" Ollete said in shock-mode. I was gonna storm over there and give this "Namine" a piece of my mind, when the god for sacking bell rang.

I stormed into my classroom angry, I collapsed into my chair. It was only first period and my day was in shambles. I looked over to my left to see my male bestfriends having a staring contest. Vanitas had a bored expression on his face while Riku had his lips in a weird formation and his eyes were half open half closed. I busted out laughing, Riku and Vani always know how to cheer me up, and they didn't even have to do a thing.

Everyone in the class looked at me, I gave a crooked smile. Everyone mined their business the rest of class.

_Lunch_

I walked into the lunch room with Vani. He had his headphones in blasting his music, so I could faintly hear it. I walked over to our normal table to see; all the guys all ready there, along with Ollete and Kairi noticed Roxas and Sora were the only two missing in our group.

Our group consists of Riku, Sora, Hayner, Roxas, Kairi, Ollete, Axel, Vanitas, and Ventus. We have more guys than girls it is less drama that way.

I sat down next to the flaming head being known as Axel.

"THE DEAD IS BACK!" Axel yelled wrapping his arm around my neck and shaking me. I had just gotten back from Radiant Garden last night my family was visiting me cousin Zexion, who just graduated from college.

"When did I die?" I asked looking at the red hair bewildered. "When you left us" Axel said turning his head away dramatically and covers his face with his hands making fake crying noises. Everyone laughed at Axels' idiocy. We all cracked jokes, Vani stayed quiet like usual.

I laughed at a joke Ventus told, my laughed stopped short when Roxas and Sora walked in. Roxas always make my heart race but right now I felt steam coming out of my ears. Roxas walked in holding that nobody Namine's hand. I clenched my sandwich to the point the mustard seeped out of the sides and all over my hand. Nobody noticed my anger; everyone was teasing Roxas about holding Namine's hand.

"Roxy got a girlfriend!" Ventus yelled making a kiss face, Roxas and Namine let go of hands. They faces were rose red. I wiped mustard from my hand with a napkin. Vanitas was the only one who seemed to notice. I looked over to him; his eyes lingered on my hand then met with mine then returned to his iPod. I looked at his iPod; he was playing freaking angry birds.

I glared at him; he gave me another blank stare. By the end of lunch Roxas was choking Ventus, Axel was laughing his ass off. Namine was blushing like mad, Sora and Kairi were playing footsy, and everyone else was playing goldfish with cards Riku stole from Luxord.

"I won" Vanitas said putting down his cards and putting his head phones back into his eyes. Everyone stared in disbelief at Vani's statement; Ollete looked at Vanitas and threw a potato chip at his head which he dodged with ease.

I continued to glare at Namine silently; the warning bell ringed signaling to get to class. I continued to glare at Namine. I glared at her seat when she got up and walked off with Kairi.

I felt someone flick me in the head. Hard. I turned around and glared at Vani, he gave me another one of his famous blank stares.

"Don't glare, it creates wrinkles." He said with no emotion in his voice. My glare vanished from my eyes and looked at Vanitas with wonder. He had a ghost of a smile on his face as he walked off to class.

#-#

Vani is sooo quiet! ;) But anyway this is kinda a slow start but it will get better I hope…

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME ;) also I have up to chapter 5 already typed up so I'll post at random times before Halloween but there WILL be a Halloween chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Who's that girl; Chapter 2

#-#

I walked into the last class of the day, gym. I had it with Roxas and Axel. I have decided to tell Roxas my feelings for him before his is trapped by the nobody. (Xion will refer to Namine as "The nobody" because she doesn't think she is important).

I walked over to Roxas and Axel who were playing basketball. Roxas, Riku, and Axel play basketball and soccer and all the guys play football. (All guys in Kingdom hearts are on the football team) I watched as Roxas ran passed Axel and dunked; his shirt rode up showing off his firm chest and well formed abs.

I felt my cheeks burn from the sight. Luckily Namine wasn't in our class; she has been hanging around Roxas all day! And it is starting to really piss me off. They have almost every class together and the classes they don't have together she clings to him and makes him take her to class! It is a complete outrage! And every time I try to talk to him in class she steals his attention away, we have 3 classes together. I hate that nobody with all my heart and soul.

"You really can't beat me" Axel said doing a layup, Roxas glared a countered his threat with a 3 pointer. Then flashed Axel a cocky smile, once they tied for the 9th time, Terra ran past them knocking Axel down.

"Sorry Axel!" Terra yelled running around the gym away from his girlfriend Aqua. Aqua stooped and smiled to Axel and Roxas then ran after Terra, with a struggle bat. Roxas laughed at Axel and went to sit with me.

"Axel! You're okay right!?" I yelled to our down friend, he just put thumbs up and put his arms behind his head and was playing with his lighter. I laughed at him; Axel has always just gone with the flow and makes everything funny.

"Roxas?" I asked looking at him, waiting for him to look at me. "Yes Miss Xion?" He said cocking his head. "Can we meet up at the clock tower tonight?" I asked shyly, I'm trying to be a little shy so he will think I'm cute.

"Yeah sure, I'll ask Axel" He said about to get up to ask Axel. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to sit on the ground, he gave me a confused look.

"Umm…. I wanted to talk to you um…. Alone." I said not meeting his eyes; I felt a slight blush come onto my face. He nodded but his eyes were very confused. I smiled and walked over to Axel and lightly kicked him in the side, awaking him from his light slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I snuggled closer into my teal colored north face, trying to block out the cold night. I have been waiting for Roxas for over an hour. I growled slightly looking at the clock on my phone. I pulled up the text messages for Roxy Strife.

To: Roxy Strife

From: Xion Fair

Where are you!? -_-

I clicked send, I waited for his response, I was beyond pissed with his response!

To: Xion Fair

From: Roxy Strife

I'm sorry I'm helping Namine un-pack, I'll talk to you later…

I felt tears of rage come into my eyes; he blew me off for a nobody! I smiled as a plan formed in my mind, I'm gonna ruin that nobody's life. She thinks she can have Roxas well she better think again, I'll ruin her. I thought angrily as I walked out of the clock tower and back to my house calling Ollete and filling her in on my plan.

Who is this girl? That is ruining my life?

This is kinda a sort chapter but it shows Xion's hatred for Namine, Also I would like to clear the fact that I love Roxas and Namine as a couple but I thought this was a good idea for a story…

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Who's that girl; Chapter 3

#-#

I watched Roxas in second period, he seemed kinda depressed, and Namine was absent today. Riku said she was going to some last minute family event her grandfather organized and Roxas keeps looking at her chair. My feelings were a mixture of upset and sadness. I was mad he missed "the nobody" and I was sad he blew me off for her and didn't even apologize yet.

"Listen up!" Our substitute teacher said loudly. "I'm gonna pair you off for class work today, it needs to be complete by the end of class" The elderly lady said passing out sheets of paper with mathematic problems.

"I'm gonna pair you off" She said clicking the smart board which had all of our names entered, she called out names, the only names I cared about was when she said Roxas and Xion, I felt my heart stop.

I looked over to Roxas and moved to the seat where Namine would have been sitting, if she wasn't absent. Roxas seemed a little uneasy about me sitting there. That just fueled my anger even more! We silently did our math problems; once we were finished we still had about thirty minutes of class left.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday…" He said not looking up from his paper, he was drawing a blade that was shaped like a key. The chain was a Mickey Mouse shaped face. I was still mad, but I'll let him think I'm not.

"Hehe its okay, I understand. She is like your little sister right, so don't worry about it." I said with a smile. He gave me a weird look, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't say I think of her as a sister" He said with a light blush. My eyes widened he likes a NOBODY!She doesn't deserve someone like Roxas he is handsome, rich, and a total hottie!She is from a low income family and has a terrible face to look at.

_Lunch_

I walked into the lunch room I was still mad from Roxas's comment earlier. Vanitas walked to the lunch room earlier with Riku. I walked into the room and saw Vani listening to his music, Riku, Sora, and Axel were all playing Pokémon 'They're such dorks sometimes!' ,Kairi was doing homework and Ollete and Hayner were doing as couples do… But Roxas was just leaning back in his chair, he had a small smile on his face he was texting someone. I could only guess who…!

I sat at the table next to Roxas and Vani.

"Go Charmander GO!"Axel yelled, Riku had a face of horror. Axel jumped up and did a cartwheel; Riku just slammed his head on the table. Sora was laughing at the fact Axels' Charmander beat, no destroyed Riku's Darkrai.

I kept looking over at Roxas, who was texting, the nobody. Suddenly Roxas started laughing randomly; Ventus and Axel gave each other knowing looks. "Is our little Roxy sexing his new girlfriend?" Axel said with a creepy smile.

"No!" He said punching Axel in the shoulder. "OWWW, you're a Meany, I was only kidding!" Axel exclaimed glaring at Roxas. Roxas glared back and kept texting the nobody. I glared at the Iphone; Vanitas sighed loudly and got up throwing his trash away and walking out of the room.

"What was that?" Sora asked. Kairi seemed to think the floor was very interesting at that moment.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, and then smiled at his phone. I glared intensely at the phone wishing somehow it would spontaneously break.

"That's it! Why is she so important!?" I yelled looking right into Roxas's confused eyes; my eyes were brimming with forced tears. I need him to feel bad so he will pay attention to me. I pushed my chair in angrily and stormed out of the lunch room. I ran down the hallway, I leaned against the wall, and then I heard the sound of a piano playing from the music room. I walked over to the music room, 'I know this song' I thought; I leaned against the door and peered through the small window to see Vanitas sitting at the piano he was still listening to his music. There was a small smile on his lips; I laid my head against the door to hear his voice as he sang.

There's a moment in time  
and it's stuck in my mind  
Way back, when we were just kids

Cause your eyes told the tale  
of an act of betrayal  
I knew that somebody did

Oh, waves of time  
Seem to wash away  
the scenes of our crimes  
but for you this never ends

can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Though the marks on your dress  
Had been neatly repressed  
I knew that something was wrong  
And I should have spoke out  
And I'm so sorry now  
I didn't know  
Cause we were so young

Oh, clouds of time  
Seem to rain on  
Innocence left behind  
And it never goes away

Vani smiled and took his headphones out of his ears, and put his bag back on walked out the other door. I walked into the room Vanitas had just left. I walked over to the piano and sat on the piano bench. The way his voice held a certain pain in his voice, that he let me listen to with him when I saw sad when we were young.

_Flashback_

A 6 year old Xion ran down the street and into the local park. She sat under the slide and cried silently. A 7 year old Vanitas walked calmly over to her and sat next to her. He leaned against a metal pole, and pulled out an mp3 player.

"Vani, what is it?!" She said trying to hide her tears, Vanitas gave her his signature blank stare; he shoved an ear piece into one of her ears.

"Vanitas, WHAT!?" She said trying to get it out of her ear, Vanitas pinched her hand. She recoiled and held her hand in pain.

"Shut up" He said with little emotion. He pressed play on the Mp3 and the lyrics poured through the ear piece and in to her ear. She started crying again, and clung to Vanitas. She cried into his shirt successfully soaking his black and white shirt. He held her silently as she cried to her heart's content.

Xion fell asleep crying onto his small frame. Vanitas sighed and picked her up with ease. "Just an annoying girl" He said quietly as he carried her back to her house.

_End of Flashback_

I felt my eyes water at the memory Vanitas has always been there for me and I hope he always will. I sighed and walked to my locker lunch was still going on, and I wasn't in the mood to explain my sudden outburst. I walked over to my locker to retrieve my phone.

"Xion I found you!" Ollete yelled, as she ran towards me. I gave her an annoyed look.

"What was that in the lunch room? Roxas thinks you hate Namine or something?" She said bewildered, I couldn't meet her eyes. She tried to meet my eyes.

"I don't haattee her" I said streaking the word hate. Her eyes widened.

"I guess I just felt like I was losing Roxas as my best friend, I overreacted didn't I?" I continued trying to dig my way out of a hole. Ollete could know my hatred for her nobody could. I need time to force my plan in action. Ollete would agree anyway, I'll just have to make Ollete hate the nobody just as much as me.

"Yeah! Roxas will always be yours and Axels' best friend. You should go apologize to Roxas..."With that she walked back to the lunch, room I soon followed her, still trying to think of a way to destroy the nobody.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~ I OWN NOTHING BTW~

REVIEW! Also I hope you liked it. Idk why i posted 3 times in a row XD but im kinda bored and i felt like the last chapter was extremely shortt, i hope for REVIEWS, i want to hear your opinion's of this story?


	4. Chapter 4

Who's that girl; Chapter 4

Note: This is just a short chapter I'm bored so I'm gonna post ;) This one has a little insight into Vanitas's mind!

Disclaimer: Sadly own nothing DX

#-#

I glared at Vanitas; we are currently in detention. Apparently our teacher decided to give us detention for skipping out on lunch.

He is just sitting there, so damn calm. It just ticks me off! I continued glaring at him, till he glared back and blue clashed with gold. How could he be so calm in this damn library!? It was making me go insane! Wait no it is a ruse don't fall for it! Wait what is he doing? I looked more intensely at his hand that was resting against his ear. The more I looked I saw a small white wire. OMG HE IS LISTENING TO MUSIC THAT SELFISH BITCH! I inched my chair over slightly over few minutes till I was close to him then I snatched his arm away from his ear revealing the white head phone I got him for Christmas last year! He glared and took his hand from me and put the ear bud back into his ear and zoned out again. I glared then sighed at my stupidity I forgot my iPod at home!

I slowly slipped my phone from my pocket using Van as my cover, I texted Ollete.

To: Roxas Strife 3 (he doesn't know the heart is entered in her phone btw)

From: Xion Fair

I'm sitting in detention with Vannnny, but I'm sorry for lunch today, I was just a little jelly I missed hanging out with you. I felt like she was stealing you. I over reacted sorry: /

I click send; Vanitas had read the text message over my shoulder. I gave me an odd look, I returned with a 'da fuck ya want' look.

"How long are you gonna pretend to like her and pretend you don't like Roxas?" He asked not looking up from his book, he started reading. I was astonished how he knew of my hatred for the nobody!?

"You don't know anything!" I almost yelled, he looked up from the book and motioned for me to sit back down.

"I've know you since we were little, I always know who you like and dislike from just watching you. I'm quit3e but I know about everything." He said simply, with his usual plank stare. I felt something inside me flicker.

I just shook my head "Stalker much?" I asked trying to change the subject, he sighed and continued to read his book. I felt my phone vibrant, I smiled it was probably Roxas!

To: Xion Fair

From: Roxas Strife 3

Its fine but I'm glad you like her! Because I think I really like her…

I looked at the message in disbelief, it couldn't be true…

-X-X-X-

REVIEWS ARE AWESOME C:


	5. Chapter 5

Who's that girl; Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy since I joined a volleyball club but anyhow! Next chapter c; LONG CHAPTER 3 FINALLLY RIGHT! Btw the last part is in 3rd person because I got lazy but review if you want a chapter in 3rd person. I find it annoying sometimes because I like the mystery of it but most don't sooo review and I'll be sure to write it in 3rd person c: !

Disclaimer: I own nothing.-.

It has been 3 days since Roxas told me he liked Namine, since then he hasn't stopped talking about her! I feel like she may win Roxas over… Vanitas has been getting weird lately I can't explain it, he is impatient and I barely see him anymore.

I walked down the hall and into the lunch room, when I approached our table the nobody, Riku, and Sora were all gathered whispering quietly.

"What's with the whispering?" I asked looking only at Riku and Sora; I never made eye contact with 'the nobody'.

"We are having a surprise birthday party for Roxas and Ventus!" Sora yelled over excited, which resulted in Riku hitting him over the head. I sat down next to Riku silently glaring at the nobody for knowing about the party for my Roxas before I did! This went unnoticed by everyone.

"Were gonna have it at the skate park, Tidus said he wants a rematch against Roxas." The nobody said smiling brightly at the others, it made me sick. I faked a smile and a small laugh, as I bit into my pizza hard.

"Okay so Namine you're in charge of getting Roxas and Ven there" Riku said looking to the nobody, she nodded.

"Vanitas said he would do the music, Kairi said she has decorations. Xion would you please make the cake, while I'm inviting people and keeping the secret" Riku said flashing his 'you know I'm sexy, so do as I ask' smile. I smiled and nodded.

"Wait!? What am I doing?" Sora whined looking like a lost puppy. "Nothing at all." Riku said coolly then got up, most likely going to invite people to the party. Sora glared at Riku's figure, jumping up to argue with the silver headed being. Leave me and the nobody alone.

We were silent for a little while, she sat uncomfortably in her seat. "Is there something wrong?" I asked sweetly.

She smiled weakly, and shook her head. "Can I ask you something?" she said not meeting my eyes, I smiled trying to convince the nobody she could trust me.

"What do you think, I should get Roxas for his birthday?" she asked with pleading eyes. "I mean I got Ven a wayfinder (Ventus collets wayfinders BTW), but I have an idea for Roxas present but I don't know if it is good enough…" she said pulling out her sketch book, and showing me a drawing of kingdom hearts with a crown and wings coming from the heart, I had to admit it was a beautiful drawing.

"I mean Roxas really isn't into art…" I said trying to make her discard the idea. She shook her head then flipped the page again; it was the same design only it was printed on the bottom of a skate board. (Note: The same board in the games but with a design on the bottom, basically it is really BOMB)

Roxas would love this; she can't give it to him!

I gave her a weak smiling "Roxas does love to skate, but I don't want to be mean or anything but for as long as I have known him, he doesn't really like boards like that. " I said trying to look sympathetic, but inside I was smiling evilly. MWHAHAA!

She frowned sadly and pulled the pages with the designs out of her note book, and crumpled them up. Looking up at me again "Well can you help me find him something?" she asked hopefully. A sly smile crept onto my face, I nodded rapidly.

"Of course! We can go shopping this weekend the day before the party" I said overexcited, I'm gonna convenes her to get him the worst gift ever! After lunch was over and everyone had come and gone, took the sketches out of the trash, and slipped them into my bag.

~After School~

I pulled my phone out quickly texting Axel and Roxas, today was our day to hang out at the clock tower!

To: Axel Flynn & Roxas Strife 3

From: Xion Fair

About to leave for the clock tower c: Who's bringing the sea salt ice-cream?

I click send and put on my black knee high boots and set out for the clock tower, I also got the nobody's number she is starting to see me as a good friend. I've changed my plan. I'm gonna befriend her and tear her apart from the inside. I finally arrived at the clock tower; I could see feet hanging from the ledge. I ran up the steps soundlessly.

I came up the stairs, I heard Roxas talking. "I'm gonna tell them today, you should leave before they get here, they will tease us. And don't you have homework? And while you're at it you should do mine?!" I heard Roxas said while a chuckle. I could tell he was smirking.

He sure wasn't talking to Axel? Who was he talking to? When I came near the doorways that lead to the ledge, I saw Roxas's spiked locks. My blood boiled when I saw another head of pale blonde hair, it was the nobody! She was at our spot with Roxas!

I watched saying nothing as the nobody giggled, and hit Roxas slightly. 'No Roxas' I thought as he leaded closer to her 'No!' I almost cried as I watch him kiss that that nobody! She was unworthy of him! She is no one; she can't come in and steal Roxas like this! I held back my tears, as she left, I hid in the shadows, and she didn't see me. Once I was sure my eyes weren't puffy, I walked out to meet Roxas he smiled brightly.

I sat next to him, we talked to Axel showed up. He plopped down next to me.

"Guy, I have to tell you something..." Roxas said looking at the sunset, red beams of light shining onto his face. Me and Axel exchanged looks, I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't about the nobody.

"I'm going out with Namine, were official. You guys are the first to know." Roxas said smiling, I felt my heart break into a pieces. Axel started laughing like a hyena.

"About time, the sexual tension was suffocating!" Axel said between laughs, pretending to chock himself. I laughed at Axel but I didn't look at Roxas. The rest of the night was spent with Axel making fun of Roxas. After about 2 hours of joking around I stood up, about to leave.

"I'm gonna go home I forgot to do some homework!" I said, they seemed satisfied with the answer and kept talking.

I walked to my house; I stood on my porch in front of the door. Tears were pouring down my face, I couldn't hold it in, and my hatred for her grew 100%. I didn't want my parents to see me crying. I looking in the window of the door, the light was on, my dad was up. I wasn't gonna worry him. I turned from the door and ran to the park.

I sat under the red slide, sobs were racking through my body. I couldn't stop replaying the scene in my head. My eyes were probably red and puffy. I pulled out my phone and clicked on Vanitas contact, I need someone to make me feel better…

"Hello" Vani said with no emotion like usual, I held back a sob.

"Can you come meet me at the park?" I asked my voice was cracking and my words slurred.

"I'm coming now" he said with a sudden urgency. He hung up, I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I opened the text message.

From: The nobody

To: Xion Fair

Did Roxas tell you? :)

I threw my phone across the park, it landing in the grass. Another round of tears welled into my eyes; I clutched my arms around my knees. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist pulling me into their warmth.

I looked up into golden eyes, and I let the tears fall freely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into the crook of his neck. I snuggled into his warmth, he was breathing hard. I pulled back from him, to see him panting; I gave him a curious look.

"I ran." He said with no emotion, I let a real smile shine thought my tear swelled eyes. He pushed the hair out of my face, and gave me a slight smile.

"What happened" he said tucking my head behind my ear. I felt the tears in my eyes again; I told him what I say.

His eyes softened, as a returned crying into his neck. "I'm sorry" Vani said into my hair rubbing my back lightly. (She is in his lap with his arms around her, her arms around his neck and crying into the crook of his neck)

Xion fell asleep being held my Vanitas. He looked at her with sad eyes. "You're defiantly my annoying girl, you're so troublesome" He said with a sigh as he picked her up. When he walked to take her home, he saw her phone lying in the green grass. It was around 2 in the morning; he picked her phone up, holding her expertly with one arm.

He clicked the phone on seeing Namine's message, he deleted it. He also changed Roxas name from 'Roxas Strife 3' to just 'Roxas Strife'. Vanitas put the phone in his pocket, and carried Xion to her house. He got into her room by the window, lucky for him her room was on the first floor.

Gliding the window open, he stepped into the dark room. Laying her on the bed, he tucked her, and put her phone on her nightstand. He wrote her a note so as not to freak her out in the morning. He walked over to the sleeping girl and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You're so troublesome" He whispered, then left through the window.

What ya thinking?! I had to make him kiss her! But Reviews are amazing things that make me write..! I hope you are enjoying the story! Till next time.

~Frommetoyou


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter! Hope you're happy..! This is in 3rd person following Vanitas around!

Disclaimer: I own nothing .

_Home Room_

Vanitas walked into is class, unknown by everyone. He was zoned out listening to his music sleeping with sirens was blasting into his eardrums, consuming his mind. His sat at his seat in the back corner of his home room.

He watched with careful eyes, as he scanned the room. Xion and Riku walked in, Vanitas let a small smile grace his lips when he saw Xion smiling. Images of Xion crying flashed into his mind; he slightly shook his head to remove the images from his head.

As the teacher walked in, he lowered the volume on his music and made sure his wireless headphones were hidden under his hair. Listening to the teacher's ramble, Vanitas noticed Xion texted from inside her desk. A half smile flashed on his face, but the teacher turned to pass out work sheets.

Xion was still texting unaware of the teacher coming over to her desk, he sighed as he turned his volume up on his IPod and unlinking the headphones. Music blasted through the classroom, the teachers head whipped around to look right at Vanitas. He looked up at the ceiling once again sighing; it wasn't the first time he saved the oblivious Xion from trouble.

"Vanitas please hand me your IPod" The teacher said calmly but the rage reflected into her eyes. Xion had put her phone away, now very aware of where the teacher was in the classroom. He gave the teacher his usual blank stare as he handed over his IPod.

Once the teacher had passed out the worksheet, and continued the lesson Xion turned around and stuck her tongue out at Vani. He gave half smiled and flashed his Iphone from under his desk to her, she shook her head smiling. Once she turned around, he smiled to himself and laughed and started playing his favorite love song, without the teacher hearing this time.

_3rd Period_

(Author Note: I'm skipping around, nothing really happens in the other classes, Vani doesn't have 2nd with anyone important other than Kairi)

Vanitas silently glared at Roxas, this was the only class the two had alone together, and everyone else in their group of friends were spread out. He was mad at Roxas for unknowingly making Xion cry the night before. But since he didn't know Xion liked him, he could punch him like he truly wanted to.

He didn't blame Namine, she just liked Roxas and she is still new and also unaware of Xion feelings. He continued his glare till Roxas turned around to talk to him.

"Hey, you mind helping me?" Roxas asked him, with a goofy smile. Math was a hard class for Roxas, but Vanitas got every subject he was after all the 2nd best student in the school. Number one was held by his older brother Vincent.

_Lunch_

I walked out of my class to see Xion walking out of hers, I walked over to her. She smiled and waved me over, I knew that smile. The smile that was forced to hid either anger, or rages both very bad. I walked calmly over to her; she slung her arm around my neck and tried to put him in a head lock. Which he reversed and ended with him holding both of her arms behind her back.

"You know leave people note inside their house isn't okay!" She bit out, trying to wiggle out of his grip unsuccefully. I gave her my trade mark blank stare and let her go; she rubbed her neck and cracked it. Popping sounds could be heard making my skin crawl.

"Sorry" I whispered walking down the corridor and into the lunch room. I bought lunch and went to our table. My usual seat was occupied by Xion, she was glaring at Namine I sighed and sat between Riku and Namine.

Lunch went by as normal; Axel challenged the entire guys to Pokémon saying fire was superior to all types. Riku used ice and water type, Sora used fighting, Ventus used normal, Roxas used grass, but I used dragon and dark Pokémon.

First was Axel VS Roxas, the teams only allowed three Pokémon, Axel's team was Charizard, Nine tails, and Blaziken. Roxas's team was Venusaur, Jumpluff, and Leafeon. Axel won quickly. Next was Sora and Riku. Riku's team was Walrein, Dewgong, and Glaceon. Sora's team was Machomp, Lucario, and Toxicroak. Sora and Riku both fought hard but Sora won do to Lucario. I went against Roxas, Roxas's team Snorlax, Slaking, and Togekiss. My team was Salamance, Hydreigon, and Zoroark. I destroyed Roxas. Then I destroyed the rest of them, they will never win against me. "CHARIZARD!" Axel cried out as we wept for his fallen comrade. Short little peek inside Vanitas's mind and I have re-awakened my Pokémon obsession so ha-ha if you have no idea what Pokémon I'm talking about you haven't lived o.o ~frommetoyou 


	7. Chapter 7

Who's that girl; Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait cX my laptop is a bun hole, and needs a new charger port thing... But anyway here's the chapter! BTW BACK THE FIRST PERSON!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Today was terrible, Vanitas had been absent so I didn't get to yell at him or thank him. During lunch Roxas and the nobody were acting all honeymoon phase. And everyone else was just annoying me, even Ollete which rarely happens. The good thing about today was that it was Friday and I got to hang with Axel and Roxas.

I walked down the hall toward the front doors of the building running my fingers over my bracelet of small glass orbs. The struggle tournament was coming up fast, Roxas and Axel usually fought each other for the title each year. Axel currently held the title and would be fighting to keep it.

Reaching the doors I walked outside feeling the sun on my skin. I walked over to a bench waiting for Roxas and Axel to pick me up so I can accompany them and help with their 'struggle training'.

This was the perfect time to find out about the nobody and how to break it and Roxas up! I waited impatiently for Axel's car to pull up. After a few minutes, I texted Axel.

To: Axel Flynn

Where you at hoe?!

I clicked send, only for Axel to respond immediately. I opened the new message.

To: Xion Fair

Roxas took his sweet ass time getting Namine to come with us. That's okay right?

I almost dropped my phone, that evil nobody was just trying to take everything from her! My fists were balled up; my nails were digging into my hands leaving small marks.

Finally Axel's car pulled up, I could see Axel's red hair and Roxas's golden hair, but I felt my blood boil when I saw the nobody was leaning against Roxas, its head cradled in his neck. It shouldn't even be allowed to touch someone of such higher class than it. Axel leaded over and popped the door open; I climbed into the front seat of the car.

The car arrived at the gym, after my many failed attempts to wake Namine only to be shushed by Roxas. I had glared at it for the whole ride through the mirror. I looked back only to see Roxas kissing the nobody's head and whispering in her ear to wake up. My heart dropped into my stomach.

Once it was awake, we all piled out of the car, and into the small gym. The nobody and I sat on one of the benches watching the guys practice in the boxing ring with their struggle bats. The nobody looked at Roxas like a piece of forbidden candy! I had such an urge to smack that daze right out its eye.

I composed myself and turned to it to start a conversation.

"Did you think of anything to get your lover boy?" I asked not looking at her, so she wouldn't see me struggle over saying that. When I looked over she was blushing. She shook her head no.

"Well the guys aren't really paying attention to us, maybe they won't mind if we drive over to the mall? We can look around there?" I said looking at it this time, it smile.

"That would be great, thank you so much for helping me Xion! I think were gonna be the best of friends" It said smiling ear to ear. "Me too, I'll go ask Axel for him keys." I said with a fake smile plastered onto my lips, as I bought back the urge to glare at it.

_AT THE MALL_

We walked into a small skate shop, it had a wall with hats another with boards and the back wall was covered in designs for boards. I motioned the nobody over to the designs and I looked over at the boards.

"I don't want to over step our friendship, but what's up with you and Vanitas?" It asked looking over to me.

"Yup, you're over stepping "I said giving it a slight glare. "Come on, I see the way he looks at you!" It said giving me a sloppy grin. I looked at in confusion; Vani doesn't look at me anyway does he?

"He doesn't look at me anyway, does he?" I asked looking through the boards, only to find a white and black checkered board. It seemed to have Roxas name written all over it. The nobody gave me a knowing look, and nodded her head. It then moved over to the necklaces.

"What about this?" It said holding up a steel necklace, with a nightmare symbol on it. That's perfect, a nightmare symbol she probably didn't know what it meant anyway. "It's perfect he'll love it" I said with a fake smile and an evil glint in my eye.

I grabbed the checkered board and hid it at the bottom of the stack. I walked back over to the nobody, who was admiring the necklace. I looked over to it and smirked, Roxas will have a field day with her 'gift'.

We walked out of the store with the nobody carrying a bag with the necklace. As we walked past towards the exit, I peered into the music store to see a familiar head of spiky black hair. I stopped short of the music store, the nobody turned to me with a confused look.

"I've got to pick something up really quick from the music store, go ahead to the car. I won't be long." I said, walking into the store. It nodded and walked out the front doors.

It smelled like aging paper and coffee. I saw Vani browsing the classic rock section. I stared to look through the pop section which happened to be the row in front of the classic rock. I pulled out a Katie Perry album to hide my face. I looked over the album only to find golden eyes looking right at me. He was leaning on the row, one hand running through his charcoal colored spikes.

"You're not sneaky" He said, looking at me with a hidden feeling id never noticed before. "Thanks for last night, I was just a little freaked." I said ignoring his insult, but offered a slight smile.

His eyes lingered on mine, and then he sighed. "If you're so heartbroken why did you come to the mall with Namine?" He said pulling out an album from the row. "I'm dealing." I said avoiding answering him.

"No you're not. I know what you're doing. You are gonna try to break them up, maybe you will succeed and then you will realize Roxas doesn't like you. You can blame it on Namine, but you've know Roxas forever he doesn't like you like that then and he doesn't now!" He said his nose scrunching showing his anger. I felt my heart break in my chest, Vanitas was my go to guy for advice and well everything. I left my eye tear up.

"Why are you being so mean?!" I bit out, glaring at him. "Because someone needs to! Don't you notice? Or are you really just that stupid?!" He said snapping his gaze at me, his golden orbs alive with feeling burning through them. "Notice what!?" I said harshly. His gave dropped and he sighed.

He walked over to me, looked me in the eye. I shrugged my shoulders; I hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about. Vanitas sighed and the pressed his lips to mine.

~Frommetoyou

Vani had a freakout!


End file.
